


Along The Lines

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol comforts Trip after a loss. (06/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Quills contest entry.  


* * *

> It is not length of life, but depth of life.
> 
> â€”Ralph Waldo Emerson

She wasn't sure what to say to him.

T'Pol stood silently by the door and watched closely as he rummaged through his drawers, tossing out papers and pads and things she wasn't sure of. He littered the floor with the offending materials as he searched distractedly for something.

She clasped her hands behind her back and watched him quietly. His hair was ruffled, sticking up every which way. He had ran his hands through it countless times. He mumbled as he threw books and pens onto the already cluttered floor, but she couldn't make out what he was saying. She couldn't see his face, the room was too dark. But she recalled how withdrawn he had been when she escorted him to his quarters.

Her eyes roamed over his frame. Even as he searched, she could tell he was shaking. Trembling with unspoken grief. She could have left him in peace after she brought him here, but instead she found herself staying, needing to make sure he was alright. Something inside her needed to know he would be okay.

She looked up as he fell still. He knelt down as his hand reached into a small drawer, and she watched as he pulled out a small piece of paper. He stared at it intently, his sharp blue eyes unblinking in the pale light. T'Pol strained to look at what he was holding. The starlight glinted off the image. It was a photograph.

He moved backward and lifted himself onto his bed, his eyes never leaving the picture. The room was silent for a few long moments, and T'Pol wondered if she shouldn't leave him to have some privacy. Intrusion at such a time wouldn't be of any assistance.

She turned to leave, and it was then that he chose to speak. "The last time I saw her, I was at her parents' house," he said, and T'Pol turned back to him, her eyes wide. "I was sayin' goodbye. Told her I'd be back when I could." He tore his gaze from the image and looked up at the Vulcan. His eyes were wet with tears. "She was s'posed to meet up with me. Enterprise was gonna be our home."

T'Pol inhaled slowly. Seeing him like that, so quiet and in such sorrow, it pulled on the few strings of emotion she couldn't control. She didn't know what to say to him, what to do to make him feel better. Her better judgement did not stop her from speaking. "Did she not break up with you several months after you left?"

The look on his face was a source of quick embarrassment for her. She immediately regretted her comment. Averting her gaze, she was about to stammer out an apology, when the room filled with a familiar noise. T'Pol looked up to see Trip laughing.

He looked down at the picture in his hand and grinned. "You're very right, T'Pol, she did break up with me." His smile faded as he ran his thumb over the image. "I guess it was just fate."

"Fate?" Vulcans didn't believe in the idea of a destiny, as so many humans did. She had always been curious as how this made them feel better about the circumstances in their lives.

Trip licked his lips and looked up at her. He patted the space next to him, inviting her to sit. She hesitated, but took the invitation at his pleading stare.

When T'Pol was seated, Trip handed the photograph to her. She took it carefully and examined the young woman carefully. She had been quite interested in seeing the Natalie she had heard so much about. She wasn't an unattractive woman.

"She was a great girl," he said, and T'Pol turned to look at him. He was staring at the image, a small smile surfacing on his lips. "But it wasn't meant to be for us. Somewhere along the line her priorities changed." He paused and looked up to her. "So did mine."

T'Pol gazed over him, noting his uneven appearance. He was softer than usual, his eyes tired and his posture pained. This is what love does to you, she thought, never being able to recall having felt so desperate.

His clear eyes roamed over her face, then quietly moved back to the photograph. "Have you ever lost someone close to you?"

She watched him as he took the picture from her. "No," she breathed. No, and she didn't want to ever feel that way.

He turned back to look at her. "I hope you never do." He licked his lips and sighed, then got up from the bed. T'Pol swallowed heavily as she watched him place the photograph back in the desk drawer.

"It's been a very long day," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I think it would be best if I got some rest now."

T'Pol regained her composure and stood up. "Of course." She walked by him to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

"Thank you for staying," he whispered.

She could see the exhaustion in his eyes, the burning for something more. He was glad she had stayed, and that comforted her. She had often observed humans embrace each other when another was in pain, and in that moment she wanted nothing more than to do that for him. So much of her was afraid to take that step.

He did it for her.

He slid his arms around her back and pulled her to him. T'Pol stiffened momentarily, relaxing only when Trip spoke to her. "I needed you," he whispered. "Thank you."

She closed her eyes and moved her arms around him. She couldn't recall ever having hugged another person before. The only unpleasantness was the cool air between them when he broke the embrace.

T'Pol took a few moments before raising her eyes to his. She released her hold on him and stepped back. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said, and turned to leave.

"Will you come see me tomorrow?" he asked as the door opened.

She studied him, and noticed he seemed more content than he had before. The effect of contact on the human species was a substantial one. "I will come by in the morning."

He smiled and nodded, and she exited his quarters.


End file.
